


Baby Percy || Growing up on Olympus

by chalcedony (auburncursed)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cringe, Gods, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburncursed/pseuds/chalcedony
Summary: So Percy is going to be raised by the Olympians and he's like a little kid and it's going to be an awesome story so READ IT *this is my first fanfic so like don't kill me kay*[years-old fanfic, posted here as it was originally written. it's a bit unsettling now that I look back on it, but it was originally meant as the first few chapters of a big Percy the God adventure]





	Baby Percy || Growing up on Olympus

Artemis was hunting with her hunt in Wisconsin. They were tracking a monster, a large and powerful hellhound, but mostly just looking for new maidens to join the Hunters of Artemis. The moon was slowly rising and the glow made Artemis and her hunters look beautiful in the clear calm light.  The serene atmosphere was shattered by a soft cry and sob, coming from the woods. Artemis quickly went to see who it was, and saw a little boy crying. He had adorable little sea green eyes and messy black hair, and the aura of a quite powerful demigod ~ son of Poseidon, probably, but he was quite small so it was sort-of hard to tell. Great. Poseidon must've broken the oath then. She sighed.  'What's your name?' He looked back up at her. 'but what happened to my mummy?' His upper lip trembled. Probably dead from a monster or something, if he's out in the woods, Artemis thought sadly. 'I don't know Perseus... what happened?' By now the rest of the hunters had come, and they were peering happily at the little boy, with mixed reactions... 'Aww he's so cuteeeee!' One of the newest hunters cooed.  'He's still a male!' 'Yeah but look he's so adorable..' 'WHERE THE HECK DID HE COME FROM ANYWAY?' 'I hope he's alright..' He was a little overwhelmed by all the female chatter but smiled up at them. 'Hello... I'm Perseus' Artemis smiled. Perseus, like the son of Zeus who killed Medusa. She suddenly had an amazing idea. *lalalala she adopts Percy and all that amazin' stuff okay? I'm terrible at writing these scenes so I'm skipping it now and I'll come back to it later..* The Olympian Council convened. 'Artemis, you have something to tell us?' Zeus boomed 'You called the meeting.' *I had an idea for this but it turned out to be slightly unsettling, considering Percy's only four and being made into a god with immortal essence and stuff xD*

//Artemis found a little boy. He was really cute and all the Olympians liked him so they called a meeting to decide what to do with him (IDK why I wrote this chaper first ~ sorry!)

You do know he's mortal... right? He can't be raised on Olympus unless he's a god...' Athena pointed out. 'Exactly. Let's make him a god then..' 'But then he can't have a normal demigod life you know... If you were planning to send him to Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter he won't be able to go' 'Look. He's only been with us for a WEEK and I'm pretty sure everyone already loves him to bits. There could always be an accident, he could accidentally see someone's true form or something- and if he died we'd all be devastated... Especially Artemis' Hera replied. 

Artemis blushed slightly.

'Plus then you won't have to worry so much around him...'

'Yeah, I agree.' Poseidon added. 'It makes a lot more sense...' 'But we usually only do that for heroes, and he's not exactly deserving... He forced me to buy him blue ice-cream!' Zeus complained. 'He's four - Give him a break!''Nah, all he needs is more cereal!' Demeter enthused. 'I'm not really sure though.. becoming a god hurts, y'know.' Dionysus explained. 'He's only like four - it'll be painful and can he handle it?' 

'Can we just decide?' Ares complained. 

'Fine. All in favor of making Percy a god?' Zeus asked.

Everyone's hands shot up except for Ares and Hephaestus, but they relented and put their hands up too when Artemis glared daggers at them.

'I suppose so, then...' Zeus said. 'Hm someone get Perseus here so we can make him a god... I suppose an incredibly young one though-'

'-I remember when Apollo and Artemis were at that age!" smiled Demeter 'They fought like devils with each other though.'

'Not much has changed then, I suppose.' replied Poseidon.

Artemis and Apollo glared at Poseidon.

Percy poked his head out from behind Artemis's throne. 'Hellooo' He gave them a cute big smile.

'Awwwwwwww' Several goddesses cooed.

Zeus rolled his eyes, but even he was fond of the boy. 'Okay then... Uh Percy, this might hurt a little bit-' Zeus shrank to human size, picked him up and started to chant, with the others joining his song.  
Percy looked confused. 'What-'

Soon it was finished, and his mortal body faded for his true form, all his essence together.

Of course, looking at him didn't hurt any of the gods or goddesses, who by making him a god had also shifted into their true forms. But he'd have to learn how to control it or he'd vaporize all the mortals who looked at him, but they didn't really care - he had forever now like the rest, and that was enough time to teach him.

'What just happened?' He asked, still glowing with energy.

Artemis pulled the little boy into a hug and helped him get his forms under control for the while. 'Oh nothing, honey. Just you're a god now.'

'Okay Aunt Arty.' He said, not really getting it. 

He sat on her lap, and she hugged him, although for Percy's sake they kept the rest of the meeting short. When it was ended Apollo came over to check and make sure it had worked all right and properly. 'Hi Apollo' He looked up at the sun god, who ruffled his unruly hair. 'Hm. You look all right Percy. When you're older I'm sure you'll be a big hit on all the ladies.'

'NO He won't!' Artemis said, angry. 'He should be loyal to ones he loves and make meaningful relationships, if he has any-'

'For goodness sake's Arty, calm down. He's a boy so he can't be a maiden, you know!'

Percy looked up at the two deities arguing over him.

'I'm still here, you know!'

They looked down.

'Oh yeah....'

'Anyways, just give him some rest and time to recuperate after all this -and he'll be fine' Apollo said in an overly dramatic doctor voice.

Percy giggled.


End file.
